My Way Or It's Not Happening
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan and Aiden are having some fun in Scott's bathroom during movie night. They have more once they get back to where their living.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I wrote this back in 2018, but with computer problems and all never got to post until now. I'll try work on more that I have to edit, but can't make any promises with holidays coming up. **

**Summary: Ethan and Aiden are having some fun in Scott's bathroom during movie night. They have more once they get back to where their living.**

**Title: My Way Or It's Not Happening**

Ethan was doing his best to keep quiet, but it was hard with Aiden on his knees sucking his cock. He bit down hard on his bottom lip moaning letting his head fall back against the wall not able to watch Aiden anymore. He was close to cumming as it was since Aiden had been brushing against him for the last two hours since they had gotten to the stupid movie night. They hadn't wanted to go, but had been forced into showing up by Danny and Jackson. They were actually their cover since everyone thought that he was dating Danny and Aiden was with Jackson. It wasn't like that at all because Danny and Jackson were together. Ethan didn't think anyone would understand that he was actually fucking his brother and Aiden was fucking him right back.

They'd been together since they were born, but they'd been dating since they were fifteen; he wasn't given Aiden up for no one. Danny and Jackson had caught them because Aiden hadn't stopped egging him on one day. He'd shoved Aiden into the bathroom locked the door and fucked him. He hadn't realized that Danny and Jackson had been in there doing the same thing they had been. Jackson had promised to keep their secret if they told them exactly what the rest of the alphas were up to. They'd been blackmailed into coming clean, but he'd done it. He'd spilled everything not wanting anyone to mess with Aiden or find out what they had been doing.

However if Aiden didn't stop soon the pack downstairs was going to know what they were doing. He couldn't believe that Aiden had said he had to make sure he didn't get lost. It wasn't obvious, but it had been a dumb move. He should have just pushed him back out the door like he'd tried, but Aiden had given him the puppy dog eyes and he'd caved. He knew that Aiden didn't want to be here anymore than he did. They were sort of in Scott's pack now, which meant weekly movie nights which was pack meetings and apparently were mandatory since they were on probation.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Ethan bucked his hips when Aiden growled around his cock sending pleasure straight to his balls. Aiden took hold of Ethan's hips making him stop moving, but he didn't stop the vigurious sucking that he was doing. He started on the head and worked his way down swallowing around the head of Ethan's cock. He could feel it too since they shared a connection that just wasn't from pain. Ethan felt his balls rising and with in a second of the feeling and the strangled warning he tried to give he was flooding Aiden's mouth. Aiden let go of Ethan's hips letting him have free rein to fuck his mouth. Ethan didn't hesitate either holding the back of Aiden's head fucking into his brother's mouth. He made sure he didn't hurt him, but didn't hold back.

Aiden smiled around Ethan's cock enjoying every second of Ethan claiming his mouth. His hands went to the back of Ethan's ass gripping it. He pulled and squeezed at Ethan's firm ass letting Ethan have the control he wanted by losing some of the control. He could feel his own orgasm dancing on the edge, but he was holding off until Ethan was finished. Aiden let his left hand go farther between Ethan's cheeks making sure he was taking the pain away as he did it before pushing his middle finger all the way into Ethan's ass.

Ethan's eyes shot open going ridged feeling a second orgasm tearing through him. He gasped and moaned when Aiden's finger started moving slowly in and out of his ass completely dry. Aiden got off on being mostly dry at times while he finger fucked him. He'd never seen the pleasure in it until right now. He wanted to howl it felt so fucking good and wrong at the same time. He knew that Aiden was taking the pain since the only thing he could feel after a moment was bliss.

Aiden pulled back first removing his finger then pulling free of Ethan's cock. He cleaned the head off before looking up at Ethan with a smirk on his face. He knew that Ethan had enjoyed it even if he had tried pushing him out of the bathroom to start with. He got up off the floor pushing Ethan back until he was against the sink counter. He needed more than sucking Ethan off and finger fucking him.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Jackson had been letting them stay at his house in one of the guest rooms since they didn't exactly have anywhere to go. He'd come into the room and dragged him off of Ethan right when he'd been about to fuck his brother. Danny at least had looked embarassed telling him he was sorry. The only thing that had kept him from punching Jackson was that they were actually friends. He'd made it clear he would kick his ass if he ever did it again though. It had been part of what had lead him to needing Ethan.

Aiden moved closer taking hold of the back of Ethan's neck pulling him in for a kiss. He thrust his tongue into Ethan's mouth the second it opened up for him. Ethan already knew what Aiden wanted, but there was no way they could have sex in here. They'd already been gone too long as it was. He returned the kiss though letting Aiden have his mouth moaning when Aiden's cock brushed up against his own. Aiden knew what Ethan was thinking, but he needed him now not when they got back to their room at Jackson's. He needed to cum and he wasn't leaving the bathroom until he did so. He swiped some of the pre-cum from his leaking cock knowing it was the only thing he had for lube.

Ethan shook his head once they pulled from the kiss, but then Aiden was giving him those puppy eyes again. There was no way he was having sex here though knowing that Aiden would have him howling the second he was in his ass. He smeared pre-cum onto his hand from Aiden's cock before turning Aiden around. He led him over to the toilet lifting the seat up with his mostly clean hand. He hoped that it would cover most of the scent up if Aiden aimed for the toliet.

"I want..." Aiden started, but Ethan covered his mouth getting behind him.

"When we get back you can, but right now it's my way or blue balls." Ethan said against Aiden's ear.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Aiden only nodded knowing that Ethan wouldn't give in to what he wanted even if he tried giving him the pleading puppy dog eyes again. Ethan's hand started moving up and down Aiden's cock pointing it down so if he came too soon it would go in. He picked up the pace after a moment using more of the pre-cum as lube before going to his knees behind Aiden. He'd thought about doing it on Aiden's neck, but the bite wasn't going to heal over before they got down stairs since he knew Aiden would supress the healing until they got home.

Aiden took over jacking his self off when he realized what Ethan was up to. He let a moan slip out feeling Ethan's tongue snaking between his cheeks before pulling them apart. He felt Ethan's fangs gently nipping wondering if his brother was going to bit him where his tongue was circling around his rim. However, Ethan moved away after another swirl of his tongue around Aiden's rim. Aiden spread his legs wider moaning when his balls started rising from the speed he was going jacking his self off.

Ethan sank his fangs into Aiden's side high enough up no one could see it if his shirt happened to ride up. He also thrust his finger into Aiden's ass like he'd recieved earlier taking the pain. Aiden lost it barely remembering to aim for the toliet and not to howl. Ethan pulled back letting his fangs disappear watching Aiden cum in the toilet finally getting what he'd wanted. He stood up after a moment or two kissing Aiden's neck after he'd removed his finger from Aiden's ass.

"We get home, you can have what you really want." Ethan said backing up before he did the best to clean his self up.

Once he finished he slipped his jeans back on not waiting on Aiden knowing that his twin was going to need a few more minutes at least. He was hoping that the next movie was short and the last one. If it wasn't he was leaving with Aiden no matter what got said he needed alone time with Aiden.

Aiden let out a growl before moving across the bathroom turning Ethan around. He brought their mouths together pushing Ethan against the door. He made sure that Ethan didn't hit hard so they wouldn't make any noise. He cliamed Ethan's mouth deseperatly needing more of his brother. He put everything he felt into the kiss because he loved Ethan. He never cared it might be wrong because Ethan was the only person that he could remember loving him.

Aiden didn't want to, but he finally pulled away for air looking at Ethan. He wanted so much more, but he could barely even move from the release he'd just had. Every time Ethan would bite him he'd lose it more than just from their regular sex. Although biting combined with their sex life had him blacking out it felt so good. He let out a growl when Ethan opened the door leaving him there to recover.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Three hours was how long it had taken to get out of Scott's house after the bathroom release. Aiden stripped the second he got the door shut and locked behind him. Ethan laughed but he was doing the same wanting the same that Aiden did. Spending six long hours watching movies had about drove them nuts. Ethan found his self face down on the bed once they were both stripped. Aiden spreading his legs apart as far as they could go before thrusting his tongue into his hole. Aiden didn't go slow either he fucked his tongue in and out of Ethan's ass holding his brother still.

Ethan whimpered trying to get friction, but Aiden's grip was tight on his hips. He was left at the mercy of his brother's tongue ramming into him over and over. He gripped the sheet below him whining and moaning as Aiden became even more relentless. He knew how badly that Aiden wanted him becasue he could feel it with their bond. Aiden swirled his tongue around the rim barely containing his desperation. His cock was leaking more now than before at Scott's house when he'd cum in the bathroom. He finally pulled back daring Ethan to move while he got the lube from the drawer.

Aiden lubed his fingers up before thrusting two into Ethan's ass. He worked them in and out scissoring them before twisting them. He added a third after a minute thrusting them against Ethan's prostate each time he went in. He slicked his cock up with the lube before pulling Ethan up to his knees. He still kept Ethan's legs apart just short of painfully spread, but he was taking Ethan's pain. He took hold of Ethan's hips after he guided his cock to Ethan's opening. He kissed his brother's neck before surging forward not stopping until he was all the way inside of Ethan. His balls flush against Ethan's ass for only a second before he was pulling back and slamming forward again.

Ethan moaned knowing if Aiden wasn't holding him up he would be face first on the bed again. He was loving every second of it with Aiden picking up the pace with each new thrust into his ass. He couldn't even form words Aiden was claiming his ass with a force that would kill a human. He loved it and didn't care that he was sucking in air just as fast as he could because it was hard to breath from the pleasure going through his body. He panted and moaned feeling his balls rising as Aiden slammed into his prostate again. Aiden was holding onto him even tighter his claws biting into his hip as he let out a howl feeling his cock erupting without ever being touched.

Aiden growled biting into Ethan's neck pulling back before surging forward again. He tightened his hold on Ethan as they fell forward because he couldn't keep his self balanced anymore. He fucked into Ethan as they continued cumming not stopping until the last of his cum tappered off. He pulled his mouth free of Ethan's neck licking the blood away before placing kisses there watching the bite heal over. He hadn't meant to lose it, but he'd needed to feel Ethan around him.

"You okay?" Aiden asked pulling free of Ethan.

He didn't feel any pain, but he still asked since he hoped he hadn't hurt Ethan. He'd only lost it once years ago when he hadn't known how to take pain and he'd been desperate. He still felt the guilt for almost going to far that night they'd killed their former alpha. He'd needed the release and Ethan had refused to let him fuck their alpha like he'd wanted to so he could have a taste of his own medicine. He'd fucked Ethan instead and thankfully he'd been stopped before he went too far.

"I'm going to feel it for a few hours, but I'm fine." Ethan said turning over on his back looking up at Aiden. He pulled him in kissing him showing how much he'd enjoyed the fucking he'd just gotten. "One time it happened, but you stopped when I told you to. I trust you, Aid. I would never have let you fuck me that night if I didn't want this."

Aiden smiled pulling Ethan up so he was straddling his lap after a moment. "I know, you might be older, but I still gotta watch out for you." he said closing the distance between them kissing Ethan.

Ethan returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Aiden's waist moaning. He lifted his self up just enough letting Aiden's cock slip back into his body with his own trapped between their toned stomachs. He wasn't ready to be disconnected from Aiden just yet pushing him back until Aiden took the hint laying back on the bed. Ethan rolled them on their side keeping Aiden inside of him as he did so. He cupped his brother's face looking into Aiden's eyes. This always felt better than being merged together anyways.

"Just want to fall asleep like this, we can clean up later." Ethan said before Aiden could say anything about going to clean up. He knew that Aiden hated their cum drying up and flaking off. He just couldn't bring his self to move away from his brother's arms.

"Fine, but you so owe me if I start itching like hell." Aiden said, but he smiled pulling Ethan in closer so that his head was resting on top of Ethan's. He moaned when Ethan clenched around his cock, but didn't move any farther than putting Ethan's leg over his so they were closer. "Love you."

"Love you too," Ethan said back letting sleep take him since he was exhausted. He drifted off to the sound of Aiden's heart beating against his face.

**The End**

**Thanks for reviews**


End file.
